


Buddy.

by AeeDee



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Polyamory, Sentimental
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 15:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6289831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeeDee/pseuds/AeeDee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe and Finn have a small misunderstanding.</p><p>(A quick drabble written for a friend.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buddy.

**Author's Note:**

> Rey is not present in this drabble, but she is a part of the implied relationship, Poe / Finn / Rey.

Poe pulls him aside, the usual sparkle in his eyes and he’s almost humming with happiness, from his restless feet to his expressive hands. Looks Finn in the eyes and when he speaks he’s deliberate as always, speaks like he knows him, like he trusts him. "You know... Rey and I were talking."

“Yeah,” with a hesitant half-smile, because he never knows what Poe is going to say. He just knows it’s usually something that brightens his mood.

“Yeah,” but when he nods he almost pauses nervously, his eyes briefly flitting across Finn’s face, like he’s trying to read his expression before he continues.

Could he be… nervous? 

Poe swallows hard and says, as a smile almost threatens to overwhelm his face. He lights up, "We're, uh... we’re thinking of getting married."

Finn hears that before he can process it. Blinks a time or two, and nods, “Yeah.” Nods again, “Good idea.”

“Yeah,” and Poe’s smile isn’t going away. He’s almost wanting to laugh.

He seems so… giddy. Something is tightening in Finn’s chest.

"Would you..." Poe leans in a little closer, lowering his voice, just enough. "You wanna marry us, buddy?"

Finn frowns for a brief second, and the thoughts begin to settle. He can formulate proper words now. Nods to ease his nerves and says, “Yeah. Sure, man.”

Poe stares at him, eyes shining with something unknown, lips parted in a lingering grin.

“Anything for you,” Finn nods. He hits him on the shoulder with some goodwill. "I'd be glad to do the ceremony for you.”

Poe shuts his mouth. Blinks one time.

“I mean,” Finn’s shrugging to himself, averting his eyes like he’s burying something somewhere deep, deep within himself. “I don’t have the right training, but I’m sure that’s something I can learn to do.”

“Learn,” Poe’s frowning at him.

“What, is there a problem,” Finn’s almost speaking too fast.

Poe’s frown deepens. But his eyes refuse to leave Finn’s face.

“Uh. Buddy,” Finn tries to lighten the mood, because suddenly things feel a bit tense.

Poe blinks one more time. “Buddy,” he mirrors it back.

“I missed something,” but Finn has no idea what. “Look, you can’t expect me to always follow what you’re-”

Hands on his neck, fingers aggressively grab him by the collar. Finn’s tripping on his feet and his awareness doesn’t catch up to what’s happening until there are lips against his and-

It’s a very rough and very insistent kiss and Finn’s a bit surprised at how strong Poe is—how does he always forget—when his grip on him loosens and Finn takes a nervous step back. “Uh,” is all Finn manages.

Poe… laughs.

Finn frowns back at him.

But Poe’s still laughing, the edges of his eyes crinkling up and his smile wide as he hits Finn on the back. Hard. Finn feigns a look of pain and Poe just seems so amused by something, so suddenly. “We’ll train you up on it, okay pal,” but his voice is broken up by his own laughter.

“Yeah, ‘cause I’m-”

Poe’s laughter is shaking his whole body. He tries to steady his breathing to little avail, clutching a hand over his chest dramatically.

Finn’s about had enough of the joke. Whatever it is. Crosses his arms across his chest. Almost seems to pout.

When Poe catches him doing that, he reaches out with a surprisingly gentle hand. Presses it against Finn’s cheek and his smile is finally calming, finally looking more subtle and soft and genuine as he gives another lingering look.

Finn eases up on his pouting enough to ask, “What’s going on,” with some degree of seriousness.

“Finn, we’re getting married,” Poe nods. But his hand doesn’t leave Finn’s face.

Finn tries to send him a sarcastic look, but Poe only seems to find it more endearing. “How’s that gonna work, with you and me-”

“Will you marry us."

“I already said I would,” but Finn’s speaking too quickly again. He’s speaking before he thinks.

“Marry me,” Poe says.

“What,” he blinks at him.

“Marry me, marry Rey,” Poe nods. “I marry you, she marries you. Let’s get married.”

Finn’s eyes are scanning Poe’s face for evidence of a joke. 

But there is none.

Finn nods. His throat is tightening and it’s a little hard to breathe suddenly but he’s nodding. Puffs his chest out, “Of course. Yeah, that was totally what I was thinking. I could do the ceremony and m-marry you guys. Of course. Totally.”

But Poe’s seeing right through his bravado, the way he always does these days. Hits him on the shoulder, a bit lighter than usual. His hand lingers there as it slowly slides away, fingers trailing lines down his arm. “That’s great."

Poe seems unable to stop staring at him.

“Is there… a-anything else you need to ask me,” Finn almost nervously stammers.

“I love you,” Poe says.

“Oh, t-thanks,” and Finn is scratching his arm. “I uh… I l-love you too.”

Poe laughs, but this one’s a bit lighter. Reaches out with both arms, and tugs Finn forward with a bit more care and grace, slow and steady arms around his back. Presses a kiss to Finn’s face and keeps him close.

Finn can feel him shaking; he’s humming, humming with that persistent happiness, continuing on like a song only Poe sings.

“I’m such a lucky man,” Poe says. 

Finn finally feels his face turning a bit warm. He almost nervously pats Poe’s back, and then smooths his hands flat against it with more sentimentality. “We uh… we should tell Rey.”

Poe almost… giggles. 

Finn frowns at the curious sound that just emerged from him.

“She won’t be surprised at all,” Poe says, voice muffled against Finn’s shoulder. “She knew you’d say yes.”


End file.
